My new pal
by SexyGreenEyes
Summary: Hermione is moving out. Her parents decide to get her a going away present, a dog. But what happens when she finds that he isn't what he seems to be? Rated M for sex and probably other stuff. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1 Going Away Gift

AN: I just had to do this. I was looking through the very few Sirmione stories and i ran across one where Hermione buys Sirius as a dog. I had that idea in my head and didn't know that someone else had the idea before me. I liked that story but mine is going to have a different approach. So sit back and hold on tight.

**Chapter 1 - Going Away Gift**

Hermione sat on the bay window seat thinking about what she was about to do. The rain dripped hard and fast against the cool pane and she huued a strand of hair away from her face.

She had all of her prised possessions packed away in five different trunks. Hermione Jane Granger was moving out today. She had bought herself a beautiful but small house by a grand lake. It was a pale yellow and old but it was absolutely breath taking. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, not kitchenette mind you, a livingroom, and get this, a library.

She cried with her parents when she told them she had found her own home, but those tears weren't only of sadness, they were happy tears too. They were relieved that she wouldn't be one of those kids who hung around until their parents kicked them out. She was actually glad that they hadn't begged her to stay.

Her mum had come to her room twenty minutes ago and told her that she and her father had to go into town to pick something up and that they would be back in an hour.

She reached up and let her finger fallow a drop of rain and hen she sighed. She was terrified. She was about to enter an unknown world and was worried that she wouldn't be able to survive.

Harry, Ron, and Lupin were supposed to be there a little bit after her parents gaot home. They were going to help with her things. Sirius would have come, but since he was fell out of the veil, and was cleared of all charges, he had gone away on a much needed vacation.

She heard her parents banging around in the livingroom about half an hour later and they called her down. When she got there she was shocked. There was a enormous black dog dancing around her parents feet. When he saw her he bolted for her and tackled her to the ground, licking her face. What surprised her was that he looked exactly like Sirius did in his animagus form, but she knew it wasn't him, because he was away.

"We wanted to get you a dog for quite some time now, and we thought it was the perfect oppertunity when you told us you were moving out. Do you like him?" Her mothers voice sounded hopeful.

"No!" Just then that hopeful face fell. "I love him!" Her mother smiled again. Just then there was three loud cracks. One right after another. Standing next to her mother were three important men in her life. Her new dog ran to them and started licking them and barking at them.

"Well boys, meet my new dog, er, what shall I call you?" The dog tilted his head. She sratched her chin and looked thoughtful. "What about Shadow?" The dog layed down and covered his eyes with his paws, "No? How about Cole?" The dog growled. "No not Cole, how about Rowdy?" He stuck his tongue out. "Bandit?" THe dog jumped up and wagged his tail.

"Looks like you picked a winner." Lupin said.

"Well lets go get your things." Harry started up the stairs.

Five minutes later, Lupin, Ron, Harry, her father and her, had a trunk each and were at the door. She hugged her mom and flagged down the knight bus. Her dad handed the trunk to the bus attendant and kissed her goodbye. She got on and sat on one of the many chairs. Looking out the window, she waved one last time and the bus shot off. It took them to a road out in the middle of no where.

"Well his is as far as we can take you. We are a city bus, not made for country roads, sorry." They stood there until the bus shut off with another bang and then she started walking down the road.

"It's not much further. Just up ahead." The came to a small creek and followed along it. Bandit skipped happily down the road sniffing at things and tripping the guys.soon a small house came into view and they slowed their pace.

"Wow. It suits you Hermione. Really gorgeous." Ron breathed out.

"You think so?" She said.

They set her stuff just inside the door and looked around the livingroom.

"I wish we could stay, but I promised Molly and Ginny that we would be back ten minutes ago. You know how they can get." Harry took ger into a bone crushing hug. The other two hugged her also and then apparated away.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me Bandit." She looked at the dog and whispered to him. "Why do you look so much like Sirius?" He cocked his head. "Well, I am honestly to tired to unpack tonight. Let's go to bed." She started to the room and Sirius followed her, wagging his tail along the way. She started to undress and saw the dog looking at her. The dog then jumped in the bed and burried his head under the pillow. She chuckled and stripped of her clothes and then got under the covers. She fell asleep moments later with her arm wrapped around her new pal.

Hermione got everything unpacked three days later and was finally settled in. Bandit came and jumped into her lap.

"Hey you." She scratched his neck and frowned as she felt something metal. She found a dirty collar and an idea came to mind. "Would you like to go shopping today?" Bandit barked and jumped from her lap. He skipped to the fireplace and barked again.

"How do you know about floo? You aren't a regular dog are you? Well then let me grab some money." She dashed from the room and was back in a couple of minutes.

They went swirling in the fire together and landed on the floor at the leaky couldren. They made thier way to the alley and she tapped her wand on the rquired bricks. The wall separated and Diagon Alley came into view. She made her way to the pet store and bought him a new collar and leash. She then bought some dog food,food dishes, and grooming supplies

When they got home she poured some dogfood into one of the bowls and set it out for him. He looked down at it and then walked away. he lay at the door and gave her a look that said, you've got to be kidding me.

She sighed and dragged him to the bathroom. She had to uase magic to get him into the bathtub. She traced the metal band around his neck but couldn't find where it was supposed to come apart. She sighed and then jerked when he whined. Some how the sudden movement caused her to trigger something because the collar was in her hands. Bandit looked at the collar and then back at Hermione. He then jumped out of the tub and while he was midflight, he slowly began to change. His body began to stretch and lighten up. His fur began to lessen and she gasped. Before her. standing on two feet was a man. Not just any man. A man that was supposedly away on vacation. He turned to face her and gave her a sexy grin.

"Hello Hermione."

"Tell me again." She was sitting on her bed with Sirius at the foot.

"I told you at least five times!"

"Just one more time."

"Fine. I was in France, in my animagus form. I was walking around in a muggle city an all of a sudden I blacked out. When I came to, I was in a cage, surrounded by other dogs. They didn't have this exact collar on though. Two men were standing in front of my cage talking. The shop owner handed over some money and the other guy looked at me with a wicked grin. I noticed he had a wand so he had captured me knowing I was a wizard. I wasn't able to transform though. That must have been the collar."

"Wow. Good thing my parents bought you. Well I need to get to bed."

"Okay. I am kind of tired." H stood up and followed her to her room. She didn't notice hat he had followed her into the room until she heard the springs from him landing on it.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to bed." Came his leepy reply.

"Not in my bed."

"Nope, in _our_ bed."

"What?"

"We shared this bed for three days now. Nothing has changed."

"Sirius, I didn't know that you were Bandit."

"Clever name by the way."

"Thanks, but that doesnt change any thing, you aren't a dog."

"Hey why do you sleep nude?" The blood drained from her face.

"I always have and that isn't going to stop."

"Well go right ahead and strip. I won't peek. I promise."

"Sirius Black! I am apalled."

"Fine I peeked once. You have nothing to be ashamed about. You have an incredible body. Particularly that scar right below your naval. Oh and the way that your left nipple is peirced." She shuddered at what he was saying. Although she should have been angry that he had looked, it made her self esteem rocket up when he said that she had an incredible body.

"You really think so?"

"I _know _so." He flicked his wand and her clothes fell to the floor. She watched them pool at her feet and then gasped. Her arms tried to cover herself.

"Don't." He growled. She started to turn away but he git up and turned her to him. "Lower your arms." She did as he told her and then he guided her to the bed. "Get under the covers and go to sleep. I won't try anything. I promise. I am going to sleep in your bed everynight though, and things will begin to heat up and we might do something, but tonight isn't the night so relax."

She layed awake for a long while after he had said those things, pondering as to why he said them.

_It's not like I haven't done anything before. I'm not a virgin. And I am 18. I graduated from Hogwarts a year ago and I work at the ministry as an unspeakable. I earn a whole lot of money for only going into work once a month. I earn what Arthur makes in a month in a day. Maybe I shouldn't care. Just throw caution into the wind. Yes that is it..._

The covers managed to slip a little, to her naval and Sirius' arm was draped over her stomach. His hand rested on her hip and she didn't mind. She liked it there. He was laying on his side and she used the oppertunity. She rolled over towards her hips aligned with his. She grinded her hips against his and felt him stir. Her lips came up to his throat so she licked it. She felt the low vibration in his throat and heard the growl. This gave her hope so she did it again but bit it too as she grinded into him. She looked up into his eyes and saw him looking at her. She saw the fire and took a daring leap. She grinded one more time, eyes locked with his and felt his erection. It was her turn to growl this time and she grinned.

"I didn't know it would happen this soon." Sirius mused.


	2. Chapter 2 Not What He Seems

AN: Okay, I have been neglecting some of my stories. I haven't started a new chapter for B:TS, or STW. I have started one for MFBS, so that one will be up soon-ish. Well thank for all of the reviews. Here is another chappie!

**Chapter 2 - Not What He Seems**

She woke up to the sound of barking and..._hissing?_ She squashed her pillow over her head to drown out the noise but it wasn't working. Last night she had the strangest, not to mention wonderful, sexy, best dream ever. She dreamt that Bandit wasn't a dog, but her bestfriends godfather, Sirius. She has had a crush on him for a long time. Very long time. He convinced her to sleep naked with him and sometime during the night she grew brave and woke him up by grinding against him.

She heard more barking and threw her blankets off of her. She walked across the roomk to the window. She almost had it down when she noticed Sirius in his animal form, chasing a kitten. She threw the window back open and yelled, "Bandit! Stop chasing that poor thing." The dog sat and wagged his tail, then out of nowhere her cat, Crookshanks, pounced on the kitten. "Crookshanks!" She looked down and noticed she wasn't wearing anything so she quickly put on some shorts and a top. Running barefoot out the door she swatted at her cat. She picked up the kitten and cuddled it to her chest.

"There isn't a house around here for miles! Where did you come from, Little One?" She glared at her pets and took the kitten inside. She heated up a small bowl of milk and set it on the counter beside the kitten. It started purring while it drank the milk gratefully.

"I suppose I could keep you. But what shall I call you?" She leaned against the counter with her elbows resting on it. She arched her back and it popped. "Mmm that felt good."

"Well you look good." She turned around and saw Bandit looking at her. If she didn't know any better, she would have said he was laughing at her. She glared at him and turned back to the kitten. It was curled into a ball fast asleep. She scooped it up and took it to her bedroom. She put it in Crookshanks old bed. She went back ou t into the kitchen and made herself and Bandit some breakfast. Since he wouldn't eat the dogfood, she gave him the scraps and whatever else she couldn't eat. Crookshanks caught himself a crow so he was all good.

She turned to her dog and thought a moment. She didn't have to go to work for two and a half more weeks, so she needed something to occupy her time with.

"Do you want to go swimming?

* * *

Sirius knew she thought she dreamt it. He would try hard to keep to his form until the perfect time. He knew she would be shocked and embarrased but it would be worth it. She was a vixen last night. Something he never thought she could be. He should have known after seeing her with a pierced nipple.

He was splashing around and she was tanning on a beach towel. He got out of the lake and sood right next to her. He shook the water off of him, spraying her in the process. "Bandit!" She jumped up. "Now I smell like a wet dog."

"Well then we are going to have to fix that." He had turned back into his human form and she gasped. She also turned beet red. _Must of realize last night wasn't a dream._ He scooped her up and went running to the lake.

"Sirius! Put me down! No don't you dare or you'll be sorry!" He threw her into the water lost his balance and fell in after her. They both came bak up gasping for air.

"You prat!" She splashed water at him.

"No splashing." He splashed her back. She swam to him and dunked his head under the water and swam of quickly. He came back up and laughed. "Woman, I can easily catch up." She was about fifty feet away. His longer limbs caught him up quickly and he grabbed her. She twisted in his arms and pushed against his bare chest with her hands trying to get free, She then pushed her feet against his hips while using her hands on his chest but that didn't work either. Her foot then noticed that his hip was just bare skin.

"You do realize that you are naked." She said.

"Well yeah. I didn't put any close on when I got out of bed this morning." For the second time she went beet red. Knowing full well why, he asked, "Why are you blushing?"

"Well, uh, I, It's nothing." He laughed at her and she scowled. She then noticed that her legs had slipped and they were wrapped around his waist and she could feel every _inch_ of him pressed against her thigh. She shivered and muttered "Oh bugger." She couldn't resist him and smashed her lips to his. He reached up and untied her top, he broke their kiss to take her breast in his mouth. She threw her head back and moaned. He swirled his tongue around the silver ring sending her head wreeling. She couldn't take any more and brought his face up to hers and kissed him again. She bit his bottom lip and he opened up. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and tasted him. In the distance she heard her name being called. They broke apart and listened. She heard it again and Sirius scrambled to tie her top. He changed back into Bandit and they swam up to the dock. She gathered her towel and tied it around her waist. She and Bandit started for the house and a second later she saw Remus come around the corner.

"There you are!" He looked at her swolled lips and then noted that she was out os breath. He then looked at Bandit and saw the dog panting also.

"I have some bad news." He said slowly, eyeing the dog. He then glanced back up at Hermione. "Sirius is missing. Let us know if you hear anything. There is also an Order meeting tomorrow at six." With one last glance at Bandit he aparated away. She looked at the dog and gulped.

* * *

"I think I might know where Sirius is." Remus was pacing in front of the oldest Order members. (AN: oldest as in been in the order the longest. AKA: People 25 and under excluded.)

"You do?" Molly said. Everyone knew that even though she and Sirius had rows, she loved him dearly.

"I think. I'm not for sure but I'm _almost_ positive."

"Well that's nice." Snape said.

"Severus." Dumbledore warned.

"Well we all know how Hermione has a crush on him right?" Some people nodded.

"Well it was obvious. But didn't we decide that he liked her too?" McGonnagall asked.

"Yeah. We were going to get them together after he came back from vacation." Molly said.

"Anyways, Hermoine was given a black dog for a moving out gift. He looks exactly like Sirius' animagus' form. I think she found out he was Sirius and I think that they are already an item."

"What?!" Molly shouted.

"Well today I went to her house and she was coming back from the lake with _Bandit_ as she calls him, and her lips were red and swollen, like she was snogging someone. There wasn't anyone with her but the dog. Coincidence? I think not."

"Well if it is Sirius, he will come back out when he is ready. As for them being together, they will open up to everyone when they are ready. Until then, don't drop any hints that you know what is going on." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling.

* * *

"What?" Ginny whispered. She, Ron, Harry, the twins, and Tonks (AN: Tonks is 25 in this story. She can't be in the meeting) all had extendable ears in and they were listening to the conversation downstairs.

"I don't believe it." Ron said.

"I do." Harry grinned.

"I do too." Tonks said.

"I wonder what else they have done beside snogging."

"Ginny!"

"What? I'm just curious. Besides, I'm not a virgin and neither is Hermione." The three Weasley brother's looked at Harry. He gulped and fumbled for the door.

"I'll just be going now."

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed with her kitten curled up in her lap. She was thinking about the days events. _If Remus hadn't shown up I would have been making love with Sirius in the lake. _She heard the water in the bathroom shut off, letting her know that he was done taking his shower. She slid under the covers careful not to wake the sleeping cat and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. She heard him pause at the doorway and chuckle. She heard him moving about the room and the felt the bed dink on her left. The kitten didn't like that Sirius got in the bed so she got up and went to Crookshanks old bed. _Traiter._ The lights went out and she kept her eyes closed. Soon she heard his even breathing and opened her eyes.

"I knew you would open them sooner or later." He smiled. She smiled back and sighed. "Why are you hiding?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Us. What could happen. Everything that is going on. What people will say. The list goes on and on."

"Well, I need to know something."

"What?"

"What are we? I mean, we made love once already and was about to a second time. We clearly are attracted to eachother and we can't resist eachother."

She laughed at that. "Yeah, you got that right."

"Well?"

"I don't know. What do you want to be?"

"Well I want to be more than just lovers, or friends with benefits." She laughed again and then grew quiet.

"Me too."

"Good. So we kinda skipped some steps. Do you want to go backwards and go through them or just say, to hell with it and shag me right now?" This made her laugh again. "How about both?"

"Great. So I still have three days until my vacation is over. We can spend those here making love in the lake, in the bed, on the table, or anywhere really." She was laughing again. "After that we can tell everyone that I wasn't really missing, and I can take you out to public places. Show you off and make every one jealous."

"Okay! What about the meeting tomorrow?"

"Ooooh. Um, act like you know nothing."

"Okay. Well in three days time, how are we going to tell Harry?"

"We will know when we get there. For now, we worry about nothing but our desires." To demonstrate this he got under the covers and started pressing butterfly kisses all over her face. She smiled and ran her hands up his back. He found her neck and nipped it. But then he paused. "I have another question. Where, when, and why did you get your nipple pierced?"

"Ginny and I got it done together on her seventeenth birthday at that new shop in Diagon alley. We wanted to be naughty."

"Oh. So Ginny has one too?"

" Yeah, 'cept hers is on the opposite nipple. 'Nuff talk, more love making." She kissed him and he rolled on top of her. He entered her rougly and she thrust her hips up to meet him. Her nails carved into his shoulder blades, sinking deeper with each thrust. He just about lost it when he felt her walls clench around him. He drove deeper and she clenched again, crying his name. With one final thrust, he released his seed and collapsed againt her. Their sweat mixed as they clung to eachother. He rolled on his side facing her and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. She wrapped one leg around his hip and snuggled into his chest, sleep taking them over.

* * *

AN: Well again, sorry for not updating sooner. Hoped you liked it. Dont forget to review. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey there! I had the urge to write today! i just got finished with BTS chapter 7 and now I am working on this chapter.

Well thanks for the reviews. Even though there were only a few. Well on with the chappie!

**Chapter 3**

They lay wrapped in each others arms on the dock soaking up the sun. The breeze chilled Hermione and she began to shiver.

"You wanna head back inside?"

"Yeah it is kinda cold."

Once inside he wrapped a blanket around her and rubbed her arms to create friction.

"Better?"

"Very much so."

"Well it is two. We still have enough time before you have to go to the meeting. I can think of a few things we can do."

"Sirius we spent the whole day doing that. You are just randy all the time aren't you?"

"Who said I was talking about that? I just wanted to play chest." He said innocently.

"More like play with a chest."

"You know me too well."

They lay on the couch breathing heavily trying to catch their breaths.

"Wow. You never cease to amaze me."

She kissed his chest and then looked at the clock. "Cripes! I have ten minutes to get to the meeting!" He watched her run around the living room in her nude form and he closed his eyes or she wouldn't be going to the meeting. When he opened his eyes again she had all of her clothes on and was putting her boots on.

"Well don't stay out late and have fun."

"Yes daddy."

"Oh I like it when you call me daddy."

She rolled her eyes at him and kissed him before aparating away.

"She is going to be the death of me." He said to Crookshanks and Panda. He sighed and morphed into a big black dog. Going off to play with the two cats.

* * *

"So has anyone heard from Sirius?" No one answered Remus and and he quickly glanced at Hermione and away again.

She noticed that a few people were staring at her all through the meeting. I t was mainly all the younger people but when Remus looked at her she lost it and shouted to the room.

"Do I have something on my face or what? You all keep staring at me like there is." No one answered her and she glared at them.

"Fine keep your eyes directed to Remus or I will hex you." She sat back down and huffed.

"Um, I have some news that some death eaters are hanging low in the Romanian cities. Molly if you could contact Charlie that would be great. I also got wind that there is a wizard going around hunting for animagus'. He takes them when they are in form and outs a collar on them, which prevents them from changing back into a human. He then sells them to muggles. I need someone to look into this. Um how about you Harry, and Ron. That is all for now."

"I have something to add." Dumbledore stood. "Since Harry defeated Voldemort, deatheaters began to dissappear. Well along with the few in Romania, there are some hiding in Canada. I need a couple of people to go bring them in. Tonks, Remus, and the twins can handle it I think."

"We get to have a mission?!"

"Yes my dear boys."

"Thank you Dumbledore!"

"You have no idea,"

"What this means to us!"

"Well I think that calls the meeting to an end."

* * *

Hermione slammed the door behind her and cursed. She went to her kitchen and pulled out her cookie dough ice cream and sat at her counter. Ice cream always calmed her down when she was angry so she always had some. She opened the box and dug her spoon in it. When she noticed that her spoon came out empty she frowned. She peeked in the box and found it also empty. She weighed the box in her hand and found it to feel full. She set the box aside and grabbed her other box. She opened it too and found it empty also. She hurled it across the room in frustration, just barely missing Sirius.

"Whats wrong?"

"I have no ice cream left!"

"I went out and bought some." She sighed in relief and grabbed the bags from him. She found the ice cream and took a bite. Her anger disappeared with very bite she took and finally after eating half of the box, she put it away.

"What got you so worked up?"

"I think they know."

"How?"

"Well everyone kept looking at me in the meeting. It pissed me off. I asked them why they were staring but no one answered."

"I'm sure it wasn't anything."

"Yeah. But you saw the way Remus looked at us yesterday."

"I'm sure there isn't anything to worry about." He put the remainder of the dishes away and guided her upstairs.

"Wait a minute. You bought groceries."

"Yeah. I did."

"But I thought that you weren't going to go out until your vacation is over."

"Uh, i ate all of your ice cream. I didn't want you to be mad at me."

"Oh."

"So what did they discuss at the meeting?"

"Well the heard that there are some deatheaters hiding in Romania and Canada. Er, they found out about that wizard that is kidnapping animagus' and they are still tyring to find you."

"Well it is nice to know they care."

"Yeah it is." She grinned at him.

* * *

"I still think she is hiding him at her house."

"Remmie, dear, drop it."

"Fine. But I don't see why he is hiding."

"Because he doesn't want anyone to bother him."

"But why?"

"He just came back from the veil. He didn't like all the questions. That is why he went on vacation in the first place."

"But how did he end up at Hermione's house?"

"I don't know Remus. Just leave it be.'

"Fine."

"Now where were we?"

"I think I was kissing you."

"Oh yes you were."

* * *

Hermione was sitting in a huge bath tub filled to the brim with bubbles, and Sirius was sitting across from her. There were candles floating around their heads and soft music playing. Sirius was massaging her feet and she sighed with contentment.

"You keep that up Black and I will keep you around forever."

"I might hold you to that."

"Mmmm. Yeah that feels so good. Oh!" His hands travelled to her thigh and his strong hands were squeazing and rubbing her tension away. "Oh my." He chuckled and moved up further to her hip. She opened her eyes and found herself just a few inches away from him. She leaned foreward and captured his bottom lip between her teeth. He growled and she nipped it. She sat up and threw her arms around his neck while kissing him. He sat her on his lap and he entered her. The rythym they created made the water dance with them and spill over the sides of the tub. He released his seed in her and they both collapsed against the cool porcelain.

* * *

AN: did you like it? I know it was short, but i wanted to post this tonight. Well review peoples! 


End file.
